This application requests continued funding for an innovative and highly successful T32 training program in Pediatric Nephrology at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center. The training program, funded by the NIH since 1975, has consistently produced much-needed academic pediatric nephrologists. Through a combination of supervised research, core seminars and graduate level courses, and dedicated mentorship provided by a consortium of primary research mentors and an advisory committee, trainees have a unique opportunity to develop outstanding skills and leadership in the following four areas critical to the field: Molecular Biology of Kidney Development (Aronow, Greis, Kopan, Potter) Translational Studies in Acute Kidney Injury (Brunner, Davies, Devarajan, Goldstein, Robbins, Wong) Clinical Epidemiology of Pediatric Kidney Disease (Macaluso, Mitsnefes, Vinks) Quality Improvement in Pediatric Kidney Disease (Goebel, Margolis) Trainees in the basic sciences have a strong basic science component to their supervised research and required courses. The depth and quality of this exposure is monitored by an interdisciplinary team of outstanding scientists with strong training and mentoring track records. Fellows in the clinical sciences have highly experienced clinical investigators, and will complete a Masters in Biostatistics and Epidemiology. All trainees have a formal and in-depth exposure to research ethics, biostatistics, and research design. In addition to training fellows, the primary research mentors are also committed to training young faculty to be future mentors (mentors-in-training program). The long-term goal of the program remains to foster the development of outstanding clinical or basic science physician-investigators and leaders who will meet the tremendously underserved academic workforce needs in Pediatric Nephrology. Major strengths of this program include the long-standing track record and commitment to excellence in fellowship training provided by the institution and division.